


The special pictures that surprised everyone :)

by Candyheart6



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Bedroom, Birthday Party, Blushing, Embarrassed, Evening, F/M, Family, Happy, Key, Pictures, Secret love, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Andy didn't realise that on his birthday everyone would find out about his secret pictures :)





	The special pictures that surprised everyone :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am glad that Andy and Sharon got married but unfortunately didn't live happily ever after!  
> And I thought of this and imagined Andy and Sharon doing it:)  
> Anyways, please comment, kudos and ENJOY :)

Louie Provenza held a surprise birthday party for Andy Flynn. He invited all his close friends and families. The party was held at Andy's place. Provenza and Andy have each other's keys for emergencies, and this was an emergency, It was on a Saturday evening. They were all in his apartment blasting music, dancing and eating. And waiting for Andy Flynn, to come with his daughter Nicole who they sent to get Andy. As soon as Nicole rang them to tell them they were coming up, they all stated to hide and switched everything off and the lights. And when Andy Flynn came in the apartment, they all surprised him, and he screamed in excitement. And thanked everyone for coming, and hugged Sharon first and then everyone else. 

Provenza asked Andy in front of everyone why his bedroom door is locked. And Andy lied and told him, that his bedroom is messy, so he locks his bedroom so no one looks at it. When suddenly something happens that would change Andy's life forever!

Nicole's 5 year old daughter Ellen finds a key under the floor mat, that was by Andy's bedroom. Surprisingly she went and gave it to Sharon Raydor, who thanked her and took the key, and asked Andy if that's his. And when he said yes, because he couldn't lie to her, she knew the key was for Andy's bedroom. So she went by his bedroom door and put the key in. That's when everyone stared at Sharon thinking where she found the key for Andy's bedroom. And that's when Andy tried to run fast and tried not to bump on to the guests.

But by the time he came by his bedroom, the door was open. And that's when his heart was pounding hard. He was in big trouble. He had lots of explanation to do. When Sharon opened the door she was left with a surprise. Because all she could see were her pictures all around the room. And there were some pictures that had Andy and her, because they went to parties and weddings together. But mostly there were a lot of pictures of her. She was blushing a lot and her cheeks turned really red, and everyone could see that and even Andy, who thought it was adorable and cute, that she was just staring at the pictures for a while.

They were taking forever so Provenza decided to go to the bedroom to see what the fuss was about. And that's when Provenza came in and saw the pictures. He was staring at the pictures for a while looking shocked. And then looking at Andy and Sharon who were blushing and felt a bit embarrassed. When suddenly, he dropped on the ground. 

That's when everyone came in when they heard the noise. When they came in the room, most of the people were saying, "OH MY GOD!!!" Half of the other people there couldn't even speak properly. But then slowly they took their mind off it. And tried to wake Provenza up.

But the only one person that was calm about this and found it alright was Rusty, who always knew that Andy had a crush on Sharon, by the way Andy was always staring at her legs. And winking at her, and secretly giving her gifts for no apparent reasons, and taking her out. And he felt happy that someone that he trusts and likes, actually loves Sharon and would do anything for her!


End file.
